spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Overnight Success
Episode 2 of SBFW Ultimate Transcript Crazy: now who’s ready to go, ultimate? ' ' … ' ' Crazy: anyone? ' ' bert: nah, i’ve got things to do. like fapping. ' ' Travis: So that version of Matchy faps in class? ' ' Matchy: That is not me, that is Bert Sampson. ' ' Purps: Crazy, we need to find someone who acts mostly the same across all their versions! Then it’ll be easy for them to go ultimate! ' ' Crazy: purps, i dont think your iq is too big. that’s a horrible idea. ' ' ZPW Granite: This is boring. In times like these, I remember when I made The CringeCube Show. I wish I would have never done it. ' ' Granite: Same! ' ' SBNFW Granite: Agreed. But y’know what I hate worse? Overnight Success. ' ' Granite: I agree too! ' ' ZPW Granite: Still think The CringeCube Show is worse. But Overnight Success is still pretty bad. ' ' Crazy: huh. everyone, we need to first find the people who acts mostly the same across their different versions, then it’ll be easy for them to go ultimate! ' ' Purps: Ugh. ' ' Campsite Purps: Feeling down? We can play Minecraft, the best game ever, later today. ' ' Crazy: i think the first person to go ultimate should be Granite! ' ' Granite: Yeah, that makes sense. But, how do we do that exactly? ' ' Crazy: just walk down a trail and tell your life story, i guess. here, SquidClone can entertain you guys. ' ' SquidClone: Hi, I’m the most popular fanon character! ' ' Hoopla: Uh-Huh-Hoo-Pla! ' ' Crazy: well you better get going! it’s getting late! make sure it becomes a success! ' ' Granite: If it works, I guess you could call it, an “Overnight Success”. ' ' SquidClone: I don’t get it. ' ' Crazy: move along! ' ' (On the trail, which is next to a busy road) ' ' Granite: So, what Granites are here? ' ' ZPW Granite: You already know me. ' ' SBNFW Granite: And me! ' ' TD Granite: I’m voiced by Simon Cowell. I know, it sounds weird. ' ' Campsite Granite: I’m possessed by a ghost to actually love Overnight Success! It’s sooooo good! (please, let me out) ' ' SBFW High Granite: I only know one thing, which is 5 to the 8th power divided by 4. ' ' Granite: That’s everyone? ' ' SquidClone: Yeah, you haven’t appeared in too many shows. ' ' Granite: So, how do we combine and go “ultimate”? ' ' SquidClone: Maybe you should- ' ' (A shadowy figure pops out from the bushes) ' ' ???: Hey, you guys, give me your money. You’re being mugged. ' ' SquidClone: You can’t mug us! That’s illegal! ' ' ???: I know, that’s why i’ve ordered someone else to do it. ' ' (Another figure pops out of the shadows) ' ' The Tattletale Strangler: GIVE US YOUR MONEY OR ELSE, YOU GET STRANGLED! ' ' SquidClone: AHHH! RUN AWAY! ' ' Granite: I thought the machine only exploded alternate users and good fanon characters out! ' ' The Tattletale Strangler: Wrong. ' ' Everyone: AHHHHHH! ' ' (Meanwhile, in Jack’s House) ' ' Polar: I’ve only now realized how badly I’ve written SBFW Go! Characters to be. ' ' Go! Polar: What do you mean? This is great! Wouldn’t you want to have a window fetish? ' ' Travis: I also agree. This is great! ' ' TTT Travis: This is the only time I’ll ever be happy at Jack. He made me alive! Actually, now thinking about it… ' ' Discord Travis: You guys wanna make another demotion request for Jasbre on the crib? ' ' Discord Jasbre: I left the crib, remember? ' ' Crazy: i bet you’ll come back. ' ' Go! Jasbre: Nope! I got better things to do, like that gardening show, which I would have done by now… ' ' Polar: Are you talking to me or…? ' ' (Ring! Ring!) ' ' Crazy: that’s for me. (picks up phone) hello? ' ' Granite: THE TATTLETALE STRANGLER IS AFTER US! ' ' SquidClone: HELP! ' ' Crazy: ah welp, too bad for you. bye- ' ' ZPW Granite: He has a boss! ' ' Crazy: huh. well not like i can believe that- ' ' TD Granite: It’s true! ' ' Crazy: well i can always trust Simon Cowell, so… ' ' SquidClone: No time to talk now! Bye! (hangs up) ' ' Crazy: this gives me a bad feeling… ' ' Han Star: Tell me about it. I always say “I got a bad feeling about this”! ' ' Crazy: you’re not funny. ' ' Han Star: Aww. ' ' (Back to Granite & Friends) ' ' Granite: We can’t run forever! ' ' SquidClone: I thought having more legs would be easier, but trust me, it’s not. ' ' The Tattletale Strangler: Run run run, as fast as you can, I can catch you, because I’m the- ' ' TD Granite: Gingerbread Man? ' ' The Tattletale Strangler: What? I was going to say “Tattletale Strangler”. That’s just weird. ' ' TD Granite: Everything about me is weird. Hopefully there will one day be a challenge to see who can be the weirdest- ' ' The Tattletale Strangler: SHUT UP! Doesn’t matter now, you’re cornered! ' ' All Granites: Guys, I feel weird! Hey, our talking is synchronised! ' ' (All Granites start to glow) ' ' SquidClone: Of course! A life or death situation starts the process of becoming ultimate! Quick! Someone do a distraction! ' ' SBFW High Granite: Hey biggie, what’s 5 to the 8th power divided by 4? ' ' The Tattletale Strangler: Well um… ' ' SquidClone: This! ' ' (SquidClone punches The Tattletale Strangler in the face) ' ' The Tattletale Strangler: OW! ' ' (All Granites start glowing really bright and float into the air) ' ' The Tattletale Strangler: What the?! Am I seeing things!? ' ' All Granites: Ahh! ' ' (BOOM!) ' ' Ultimate Granite: It worked! ' ' SquidClone: All right! ' ' The Tattletale Strangler: Get away from me! You demon! (He runs away, and trips on a rock) ow. ' ' Everyone: Haha! ' ' Ultimate Granite: So I guess it was an overnight success! ' ' SquidClone: Yep! Let’s go home and report to Crazy. ' ' (At Jack’s Home) ' ' Joey: Ahh! There’s too many Plutos! There’s that normal one, then there’s the other versions, and that’s a dwarf planet! ' ' DP Pluto:Hello.. ' ' Joey: How can I tell the difference? ' ' Pluto: I don’t know. ' ' Clubhouse Pluto: What do I do? I don’t have enough room in the clubhouse for these people! ' ' (SquidClone and Ultimate Granite walk in) ' ' Ultimate Granite: We did it! ' ' SquidClone: And we figured out how to go ultimate. ' ' (end) Category:CrazySponge Category:Box Productions Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge